The rapid pace of development in communications technology has seen wireless communication become an integral part of our lives. A wireless connection, detection or communication involves the linkage of two or more devices, such as cell phones, without the use of physical wires. Wireless communication technology gives users mobility to move around freely within the defined area while still being able to communicate with other wireless devices within the same defined area.
Conventional wireless communication technology connects two or more devices through a common network source. The two or more devices typically allow their users to communicate through voice, text or images. However, in a situation where it is desirable for two users of the devices to positively interact, a human facilitator is usually preferred. The human facilitator will have knowledge of individual profiles such as personal characteristics and preferences about each of the two users. The facilitator then reviews the information and identifies any matches in the personal characteristics and preferences of the two users. If such matches exit, the facilitator then informs the two users about the matches and introduces the two users to each other.
However, in the absence of the human facilitator, interaction between the two or more individual is usually hampered by one individual's lack of profile knowledge of the other individuals and the uncertainty of the other individuals willingness to interact.
Even in with the presence of the human facilitator, interaction is only limited to individuals who are within visual proximity from one another. Additionally, being provided with another person's contact number still does not facilitate the interaction as there is always an uncertainty as to the interaction preference of the other individual or the suitability of the other individual's profile to meet one individual's preference.
There is therefore a need for a system and a method for facilitating interaction between individuals in the absence of a human facilitator and visual proximity.